Ice Age Reacts!
by scoobs5601
Summary: Based on the Kids/Teens/Elders React series on YouTube. Enjoyz! :P Rated K plus because I'm feeling a little paranoid today... O-O
1. Nyannyannyannyannyan

**Hey peeps!**

**As far as I know there isn't anything like this on here, so eh, I'll give it a go. **

**So, I got this idea from the Kids/Teens/Elders/Cats (just kidding with the latter) React To videos, and I got this REVOLUTIONARY idea: ICE AGE REACTS! *le gasp* Yeah, yeah, I know, for some reason I started laughing at the idea, so, hope it makes you people laugh too :)**

**We're going to do a guest star each week, so you can vote for who you want us to include!**

**Taz: Even the Hyraxes?**

**Me: Yup, even them.**

**The guys are all paired up in different rooms to watch this, by the way. Hence all the divisions. And I'm the person with bold text, okay? Any more questions? No? Well, then, ****enjoy!**

* * *

**Scoobs:** Okay, hello people! Scoobs5601 here, welcome to the first in the series of Ice Age Reacts, where I show random videos to the Ice Age gang to see what they make of them, and hopefully provoke some funny results. Okay, today I'm showing the guys NYAN CAT, the phenomena that stretched across YouTube and went viral after it was uploaded. Okay, cue the herd!

All: Hi!

**Scoobs:** Yeah, okay guys, take your seats and we can begin. *clicks play on Nyan Cat*

* * *

Shira: Mother of... *facepaws*

Diego: O_O

* * *

Peaches: *hums along*

Louis: Uhm... what did you say this was supposed to be again?!

* * *

Crash: This is SO awesome!

Eddie: Yeah, what he said!

* * *

Manny: You're kidding, right?

Ellie: What the - ?

* * *

Sid: Haha! It's a cat!

Granny: SIDNEY! That thing stole my teeth!

**Scoobs: **Granny, it's a computerized cat, how can -

Granny: When did you have a say in this, Doggy?!

**Scoobs: **... Doggy?

Sid: It's because of your avatar.

**Scoobs: ***facepalm*

* * *

Peaches: It's actually pretty catchy.

Louis: Yeah, I guess... *tries to creep out of the video room*

**Scoobs:** Oh no, you don't! *puts him back*

Louis: But WHY?! Why are you torturing us like this?!

**Scoobs:** Because I'm just that evil. :D

*the video ends*

* * *

Shira: Well, thank violence that's over.

Diego: ...

**Scoobs: So, guys, what do ****you think was going on there?**

Diego: ...

Scoobs: Uh, D? You okay over there?

Shira: Die-go? *waves paw in front of his face*

Diego: ... What did I just watch?

* * *

**Crash, Eddie, what was happening in that video?**

Crash: Ooh, ooh, I know! I know! It was Shira without her fangs flying through the air pooping rainbows!

Eddie: BWAHAHAHAHA!

**Scoobs:** You do realise she's in the next room, right?

Shira (muffled by the wall): _I'm gonna skin you little rats the moment I get out of here!_

Crash: Aah! *jumps into Eddie's arms and shakes nervously*

* * *

**So, Peaches, Louis! What do you think was happening in the duration of the video?**

Louis: All the people in the other rooms were losing the will to live.

Peaches: I think she means what happened in the actual video, Louis. Uhm... well, it was a weird cat thing, and it was flying through the night sky with a rainbow behind it.

**Scoobs:** That's a much better answer than Crash's, I think he might have a death sentence awaiting him once we've finished.

Louis: Oh well... he always was annoying. *shrugs*

* * *

**Manny, Ellie, why do you think humans make this stuff?**

Manny: If you ask me, I don't think they evolved. They went backwards instead.

Ellie: Too true for the creators of that crazy cat!

**Scoobs:** Um, guys? I asked a question. Answer, please.

Manny: Oh, right. They want to annoy, infuriate and freak people out all at the same time.

**Scoobs:** Correct. And plus, they're stupid.

Manny: Remind me, it wasn't Ellie's brothers that did it, right?

_*Ellie rolls her eyes*_

**Scoobs: **Nope.

Ellie: Well, that settles it. Humans are INSANE.

**Scoobs:** OI! What about me?!

Manny: ... Uh...

* * *

**Hey Sid! D'you think that you'd ever watch this again?**

Sid: Hm... that's a tough question. Yeah, it's funny, I would.

**And what about you, Granny? Did you like the video?**

Granny: NO! And that cat still stole my teeth!

**Scoobs: **Granny, your teeth are right here!

Granny: Don't steal, Doggy! _*clonks scoobs on the head*_

**Scoobs: **OUCH! *rubs head* Shunumbungers, was that really necessary?

* * *

**You know, Diego, someone made a 100-hour version of this video.**

Diego: O_O Holy... moly...

Shira: I'd like to see which losers would watch THAT all the way through.

* * *

**Peaches, somebody uploaded a version of this that lasted for 100 hours. Waddaya make of that?**

Peaches: Uh...

Louis: Seriously? *turns to camera* What is the point? It's crazy!

**Scoobs: **I couldn't agree more. :P

* * *

**Hey, possums, how long could you watch this for before you left the room?**

Eddie: Hm... about... 5 hours?

Crash: No, way, dude!

**Scoobs: **Finally, some sense from one of them.

Crash: I bet I could manage 7 HOURS!

Eddie: Couldn't!

Crash: Could!

Eddie: All right, you're on!

**Scoobs:** *head-desks*

* * *

**Scoobs: **Okay, so I think we'll stop there to avoid anything too absurd happening, but in any case, thanks for watching!

Louis: Don't forget to post a comment to tell us what we should watch next!

Taz: SUBSCRIBE!

**Scoobs:** Yep, what they said! And - Hey, Taz? When did you get here? You're not even on the show!

Taz: Sorry Scooby... *pouts*

**Scoobs: **Anyway... sorry about that. See ya next time! Oh, and if anyone knows how to look after mauled possums, please let me know, because Shira's still holding a grudge.

Shira: *growls at Crash and Eddie*

Eddie: Eheheh... *backs off slowly*

* * *

**So, there ya go, random thing to unblock my imagination. In any case, if it'll keep ME from getting mauled by avid IARN readers, then I'm all for it!**


	2. Oppan Gangnam Style!

**Scoobs: **Yopes! **(My customised personal greeting - a merged version of 'Yo peeps!' for those who cannot be bovvered (XD Catherine Tate!) to say 2 words. But yeah :P)**

This is the second episode in the 'Ice Age Reacts' series, and today we'll be showing the guys GANGNAM STYLE! This was picked by **EDWARDNYGMA23** and **Deigo cupcake**. Hope you like!

Here we go! *clicks play*

* * *

Manny: O_o

Ellie: *struggles not to burst out laughing* Oh, humans. They get more nuts every day.

Scrat: Eep! **(Translation = Did someone mention nuts?!)**

* * *

Crash: Cool! He made up a secret language!

**Scoobs:** No, Crash, it's not a secret language, it's Korean.

Eddie: Koriwhatnow?

* * *

Sid: Hey, look, it's Pinkie! *points to dancing boy in red trousers*

**Scoobs:** No, it isn't, Sid... oh, jeez...

* * *

Peaches: *during the lift scene* That's... just... ew! I thought this was meant to be K+!

Louis: *eyelid twitch*

**Scoobs: **You think THAT'S disturbing? There's a bit later in the song where he's on the loo.

Louis: Urgh... *faints*

Peaches: Louis?! o.o

**Scoobs: ***headdesks* Somebody get some cold water for the molehog, please.

* * *

Diego: What is he even saying?

**Scoobs: **Hang on, I've got the English lyrics right here... umm... "A girl who is warm and humane during the day, A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee, A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes..." What the... ?

Shira: Those are lyrics?! Pathetic! Besides...

**Scoobs: **Mm?

Shira: What's coffee?

* * *

Sid: I know this is random or whatever, but is he saying 'Open Grandma Star?'

Granny: What are you sayin' about me, Sidney? *clonks him on the head*

**Scoobs:** ... I'm beyond the point of facepalming now.

* * *

Manny: Are they playing chess in a pop video?

**Scoobs: **That they are, my mammalian friend.

Ellie: Well, um... random, much?

* * *

Crash: Why is it all slow in this bit?

**Scoobs:** It's for dramatic effect.

Eddie: Dramatic effect? How come we can't go slow-mo doing our stunts?

Taz: Because your stunts aren't dramatic, they're stupid!

**Scoobs:** TAZ! Go back to your trailer already!

Taz: Fine... *stalks off*

* * *

Louis: What's with the disco thing?

Peaches: *shrugs*

**Scoobs: **Wait for it...

Louis and Peaches: Wha -

**Scoobs:** THERE! I told you he was on the loo!

Louis: *passes out*

**Scoobs:** Oh... not again... MEDIC!

* * *

***the video ends***

Manny: ... Will somebody please remind me why I actually agreed to do this?

**Scoobs:** You didn't agree, I made you. *evil grin*

* * *

**So, Peaches, Louis! What was the video about?**

Peaches: It was about "Gangnam Style"...

Louis: ... Whatever Gangnam Style actually _is_. To tell you the truth, I had absolutely NO CLUE what that was meant to be, except really, really weird.

**Scoobs: **Thanks, Louis... moving on!

* * *

**Crash, Eddie, what was the guy doing in the video?**

Crash: Being AWESOME!

Eddie: Like us!

Taz: Ya mean, being mentally unstable like you.

**Scoobs: **Taz?! Alright, that's it! SECURITY!

Taz: !

* * *

**Diego, Shira, what did you think of what you just watched? Annoying? Hilarious?**

Diego: Is "uncomfortable" an option?

Shira: =_= I'm agreeing with Softie. Those were the most disturbing few minutes of my entire life.

**Scoobs:** Well, that was the aim.

Shira: *growls*

**Scoobs:** Oh, right, I forgot you guys could... uhm, rip me to pieces... heheh... ^^;

* * *

**Possums, what was the dance they were doing in the video?**

Crash: They were dancing like cowboys!

Eddie: Can I demonstrate? :D

**Scoobs: **NO! For the love of cheese, no!

Eddie: ... Cheese?

**Scoobs:** ^^;

* * *

**Sid, Granny, why do you think there were horses in the video?**

Sid: Uhm... because the directors wanted them to be?

**Scoobs:** *WRONG!*

* * *

Ellie: Because they couldn't think of anything else to put in their crummy video?

**Scoobs:** *WRONG!*

* * *

Shira: Because they want to be completely random?

**Scoobs:** *CORRECT!*

* * *

**Hey, Peach, did you know this got over a billion views on YouTube?**

Peaches: WHAT?! Okay, that proves it, you're all nuts. I'm outta here. *gets up to leave*

**Scoobs:** I locked the doors.

Peaches: ... Aw, crud!

* * *

**'Gangnam Style' has over 1 billion views on YouTube.**

Manny: ... I have no words.

Ellie: I'm seconding that.

* * *

**Scoobs: **Well, that's the end of this episode, so I hope you enjoyed!

Manny: Comment below to say what we should watch next!

Granny: And hit that 'lil subscribe button b'fore I hit you with ma stick!

* * *

**A/N: HUGE apologies to everyone for taking so long. I've had lots of stuff to delay me e.g. end of year exams, illness, my friend getting hit by a minivan... yeah, it's been crazy. Anyhoozies, I uploaded it, finally! Hope this stuff'll tide you over until the next chapter of IARN. Until then, PEACE OUT!**

**scoobs5601 :)**


End file.
